Sushi & Sashimi
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Gadis itu ulang tahun. Dan Kisame ingin memberikannya hadiah yang sangat berkesan hingga tidak bisa dilupakan. Sayang, Kisame lupa siapa dirinya dan kesempatan ini tentu tidak akan disia-siakan oleh sang gadis. Hai! Itadakimasu! / A fanfic for Wisecchi. KisameXOC. Other warnings inside. Mind to r&r? :3


_Disclaimer_ : _I do not own_ Naruto _nor all the characters_. _They're_ Masashi Kishimoto's. _Also, I get no benefit by publishing this fanfic, except for fun._

_Genre_ : Humor/ Tragedy (?)

A/N : Fanfic dadakan buat ulang tahun wisecchi a.k.a Mimi Mumu Memu (bulan Februari yang telah lalu~) yang baru saya _publish_ sekarang (sebenarnya udah sempet di-_publish_ di notes FB dari lama, sih. Dan daripada sayang, saya masukin aja ke FFN pada akhirnya). XD

Warning : OC _named _**Gembel**_ is back_! Humor (mungkin) nggak berasa. Agak _rush_. Bahasa nggak gitu baku. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada _character_ yang tampak OOC atau mungkin terkesan nista. Saya nggak ada maksud untuk mem-_bash_ siapa pun di sini.

Oke, cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata so … _I hope you enjoy it_!

* * *

**SUSHI & SASHIMI**

.

.

.

Hoshigaki Kisame, seorang (seekor) _missing nin_ (hewan pelarian) dari Kiri_gakure _(kebun binatang), yang juga terkenal dengan sebutan '_A Tailed-Beast without a Tail_'—Hewan Ganas Berekor yang Tidak Mempunyai Ekor (suatu paradoks? Bukan. Itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahan dalam _translate_)—kini sedang menunjukkan kegalauan yang lebih daripada biasanya.

"Woi, Kisameh!" panggil sang ketua buronan—Pein—yang selalu gerah tiap kali melihat bawahannya mulai uring-uringan. "Kenapa lagi sekarang?"

Kisame yang sedari awal tengah duduk di kursi batu dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja batu, perlahan menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah kiri. Dengan itulah, ia bisa melihat sang ketua dengan _piercing_ yang selalu menjadi _trademark_-nya.

Pein mengangkang (?) sebelah alis. "Kenapa, sih?"

"Dia…." Kisame mendesah keras sebelum melakukan _head-bang_ ke meja batu yang menyebabkan kepalanya benjol tiga rangkap. Hm.

"U-uwaa! Tingkat kegalauan maksimum, un!" sambar Deidara yang entah sejak kapan muncul bersama dengan Sasori. Bahkan akibat suara debuman yang nggak main-main itu, semua anggota Akatcuci—_ups_—Akatsuki langsung berkumpul.

"Ada apa, sih? Berisik amat! Gue lagi curhat, nih, ama Jashin-_sama_!" seru sang pemilik rambut perak klimis sembari membawa buku entah apa di tangan kirinya.

Dengan _Sharingan_-nya (baca: saringan), Itachi bisa melihat bahwa di sudut buku berwarna kecokelatan tersebut tertulis lima huruf krusial: De-I-A-eR-Yee. **Deidara**? Bukan, Sodara-sodara. Coba baca lebih baik. Diare? Ih! Mata ente pada katarak, ya? _Diary_, tahu! _DIARY_!

_Euh_, ternyata pria semacam Hidan juga hobi nulis _diary_! Yah, hobi orang memang bermacam-macam. Jangan protes.

"_Tsk_! Jangankan lo yang lagi curhat ama dewa aneh lo, gue yang lagi curhat ama _mai lopely huney buney sweetey money_ aja ampe kaget!" gerutu sang pria yang wajahnya saingan ama ninja kopi (?) legendaris dari Konoha—Hatake Kakashi. Saingan? _Well_, sama-sama pake masker. Lagian, katanya kalau mereka jejeran, jadi keliatan 11-12, kok. _Agree_? Buat yang setuju, sila tekan tombol satu. Tekan dua, untuk pilihan bahasa Indonesia. Dan tekan tiga untuk lanjut ke cerita.

…

…

…

Ada yang pilih tiga? Oke, kita lanjut.

"Jadi?" tanya wanita satu-satunya yang (kelihatannya) paling normal di grup Akatsuki—Konan. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Kisame mendesah keras.

"Woy, Kisameh!" panggil Pein lagi sambil mendekat dan kemudian menepuk pundak sang makhluk biru dengan lembut (?). Tidak puas hanya menepuk, Pein kemudian membelai Kisame hingga merinding, Mak, bulu roma Kisame. "Ada apa, sih?"

"Aku…," mulai Kisame lagi, "aku nggak punya pulsa~!"

.

.

.

_KRIK!_

"_WTH_!" sembur Sasori yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran. "Jangan bilang kalo lo _galaw_ cuma gara-gara nggak punya pulsa! Plis, deh, a~! Gue aja yang selalu nggak punya duit buat beli pulsa selalu _stay coca cola_!" tambah Sasori sembari melirik sinis ke arah Kakuzu. Yang dilihat, sih, hanya bisa siul-siul _gaje_. Sasori, Sasori. Merek minuman kok dibawa-bawa. Hanya demi membentuk sebuah kalimat berima, kauhalalkan segala cara. _Ckck_.

"Tapi, tapi," rengek Kisame lagi, "kalau nggak punya pulsa, aku nggak bisa SMS dia. Ntar dia ngambek lagi! Terus, terus, dia bakal bilang, 'SMS nggak pernah! Telepon nggak pernah!', dan paling buruknya, dia bakal … dia bakal … HUWAAA!"

Pecah sudah segala kegalauan Kisame ke dalam bentuk sebuah tangisan. Dan terima kasih pada hiu ber-_chakra_ besar itu, tangisnya langsung merendam markas hingga menyerupai kolam renang dadakan.

Sasori tentu menjadi orang yang paling panik, secara; satu, tubuhnya itu boneka buatan yang beraaaaaaat banget! Dan kedua, ini yang paling penting, tubuhnya itu paling _kontet_! Tanya hubungannya? Yap, kalau bagi yang lain mungkin tinggi airnya cuma sebatas leher, kalau buat Sasori, itu sudah cukup untuk menenggelamkannya. Turut berduka, yo!

Alhasil, mereka pun harus kerja rodi membersihkan markas jika masih ingin mendengar cerita lebih lanjut dari Kisame yang sedang menggalau. Waktu yang terbuang selama itu, nyaris membuat Kisame kembali menangis saking frustrasinya. Untung saja, Tobi dengan sigap langsung menutup mata Kisame dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Senpai_! _Senpai_ nggak boleh nangis! Kalau _Senpai_ nangis lagi, nanti Tobi jadi mandi dua kali! Ukkh!" ujar Tobi dengan gemas. Entah mengapa, saat itu, semua anggota Akatsuki serempak membayangkan pipi Tobi yang menggembung lucu di balik topengnya. Pasti imut!

"Ma-maaf," ujar Kisame merasa lemah.

"Jadi, un, sebenarnya aku penasaran," ujar Deidara sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah _hair-dryer_ colongan. Yah, sehabis ini Deidara tentu akan berurusan dengan Kakuzu sehubungan dengan biaya listrik yang ia gunakan. "Sebenarnya, Kisame-_senpai_ mau SMS-an ama siapa, sih? Terus, kalau nggak di-SMS sekarang, dia bakal ngapain?"

"Dia … pasti bakal minta putus," jawab Kisame singkat. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat semua yang ada di sana tercekat. Bahkan Hidan yang _mangap_ sampe kemasukan lalat.

"Ja-jadi, yang lo maksud 'dia' itu…?" tanya Pein sambil menunjuk Kisame dengan telunjuk yang gemetaran.

"Pacarku," jawab Kisame lagi santai. Wajah polosnya seolah berkata, 'Emang kalian kira siapa lagi?'

"_WTH_!" seru Sasori—lagi. "Lo punya pacar? LO? Jangan gila, dong, Makhluk Kurang Ajar!"

"IIH! Bener, kok! Mau lihat buktinya?" Kisame buru-buru merogoh kantung jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto. "Nih!"

Seketika itu juga, kesembilan anggota akatsuki yang lain langsung mengerubungi foto tersebut.

"_WTH_!" seru Sasori untuk ketiga kalinya. Tidak kreatif memang. Mana yang katanya berjiwa seni? _Tsk_! Pembohongan publik!

"_OMG_!" seru Deidara. "Un," tambahnya.

_Gue kalah ama Kisame_? batin Itachi dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Che_! Masih lebih cantik gue, 'kan?_ batin Konan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Nggak sekseh, ah?" komentar Pein sambil memegangi dagunya. "Tapi lumayan, sih, buat Kisameh."

"Jashin! Apa ini pertanda kiamat?" komentar Hidan yang kemudian komat-kamit melafal mantra supaya Non Angol Mois dari fandom tetangga Gamabunta nggak jadi datang menghancurkan bumi.

"PJ! Pajak Jadian!" ujar Kakuzu sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Kapan pun, di mana pun,_ you're still his number one_, _Money_~. Bukan _Honey,_ apalagi _Monkey. Money. M-O-N-E-Y_!

"Uwaaaa! Kisame-_senpai_ punya cewek! Kisame-_senpai_ punya cewek!" seru Tobi sambil melonjak-lonjak dan berlarian mengelilingi markas sampai dia capek sendiri.

"Kayaknya manis." Akhirnya Zetsu Putih angkat bicara. Awas, jangan ada yang _ge-er_! "**Tidak, sepertinya dia asin**," tambah Zetsu Hitam. "Tapi sepertinya enak kalau dia sedikit pedas," tambah si Putih. "**Dan jangan lupa, sedikit asam.**" Zetsu hitam mengakhiri sebelum kedua Zetsu (?) itu menjilat bibirnya.

"Hei! Pacarku bukan makanan, tahu!" ujar Kisame sambil menarik lagi fotonya dan menyimpannya dengan hati-hati layaknya sebuah benda berharga. "Huuh! Kalian ini sama sekali nggak membantu!"

"Huooi, nyantai, Broh!" ujar Pein sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Jadi, permasalahan lo cuma karena nggak punya pulsa buat SMS dia, 'kan? Kalau gitu—"

Baru aja Kakuzu siap kabur karena dia dapet _feeling-feeling_ nggak enak, mendadak Kisame menambahkan.

"Yaaa … ada satu lagi, sih?" ujar Kisame makin melas.

"Katakan saja, mungkin kami bisa membantu?" tawar Konan sembari berkaca. _Okay_, mungkin pacar Kisame tadi telah membuat insting bersaingnya kembali tersentuh. Konan bahkan membuka kotak peralatan dandannya yang udah lama nggak kesentuh. Dan dimulailah sesi mendengar curhat sambil dandan.

"I-iya. Jadi sebenarnya, hari ini, dia…."

Semua mendengarkan dengan penuh saksama cerita Kisame. Bahkan Hidan sampai mencatat cerita tersebut dalam _Diary_ untuk nanti dia curhatan ama Jashin-_sama_-nya. Sebagai pencerita yang cukup ekspresif, Kisame berhasil merenggut hati kawan-kawannya. Sesuai harapan Kisame, setelah ceritanya selesai, semua anggota Akatsuki yang lain pun mulai sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu sebelum kembali berkumpul satu jam kemudian.

"Ka-kalian memang sahabat-sahabatku yang baik!" ujar Kisame yang mau mulai mewek lagi. Sekali lagi, Tobi dengan sigap menutup mata Kisame. Dan setelah dirasa bahwa Kisame tidak akan menangis, Tobi pun melepas mata Kisame. Pemuda hiu itu akhirnya menambahkan, "Tapi, bagaimana denganku? Apa yang harus kuberikan?"

Pein menyeringai, "Soal itu, sih…."

Dengan wajah (sok) cerdas, Pein pun membeberkan sarannya. Kisame awalnya hanya mengangguk sebelum ia meminta pendapat pada anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Dan karena anggota Akatsuki yang lain sudah kehabisan ide, mau nggak mau ide Pein itu terdengar bagaikan ide yang sangat brilian!

"Percaya, deh! Dia pasti senang!"

"U-ukh! Terima kasih! Aku benar-benar…."

"Hoi! Nggak usah, yah, lo pake acara mewek-mewek lagi!" sembur Sasori cepat. "Udah, deh, i~! Sana cepet angkat kaki ke tempat pacar lo sebelum dia mati karena terlalu lama menanti!"

"Ongkos!" ujar Kisame sambil menyodorkan tangan ke arah Kakuzu.

"Minta tolong Itachi aja sana! Biar hemat!" ujar Kakuzu cuek.

Itachi menghela napas. "Yah, demi _partner_ gue, deh! Gakpapa sekali-sekali ngabisin _chakra_."

"Hehehe!" Kisame pun sumringah—kembali dari status galaunya. "_Thanks_, Bro! Ntar gue bawain cewek cakep, deh! Yang mau nerima lo apa adanya, termasuk kerip—"

_Deathglare_.

"—garis tegas di bawah mata lo!" seringai Kisame _innocent. _Belum tahu aja Kisame, _author_ ini kan istrinya Itachi. Berani nyebut kata keramat itu, jangan harap cerita ini akan berakhir bahagia!

"Hei, hei! Jangan buang waktu lagi! Sana cepet pergi ke tempat pacar lo!" ujar Pein bersemangat. Bahkan _piercing_-nya terlihat semakin berkilau kala itu. Mungkin bisa disandingkan dengan gigi Guy-Lee dalam mode semangat masa mudanya atau gigi Kakashi di movie 'Road to Ninja' yang akan datang—itu juga kalau maskernya berhasil dilepasin.

"Salam, ya, buat pacar lo," timpal Konan yang saat ini sedang mengulas lipstik di bibirnya.

"Jangan lupa oleh-oleh, un!" Deidara menambahkan sembari mendekat ke arah Konan dengan wajah penasaran.

"Tobi mau oleh-oleh!" seru Tobi riang sembari kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Gue mau duit mentah aja sebagai ganti oleh-oleh."

Perkataan terakhir dari Kakuzu membuat Kisame memutar bola matanya. Setelah itu, dengan kedua tangan yang membawa kantung kresek berisi barang-barang yang telah susah payah dicarikan oleh teman-temannya, Kisame pun mendesak Itachi untuk segera mengantarkannya ke tempat sang pacar dengan _jutsu_ matanya. Dalam sekejap, Kisame sudah lenyap dari pandangan seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

Sayang, sang makhluk biru yang sedang dirundung asmara itu terlanjur pergi sebelum ia mendengar racauan Zetsu.

"Kembali hidup-hidup, ya."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sesuai harapan, Kisame pun sampai di rumah yang terbuat dari jerami yang berada di tepi sebuah sungai. Gugup, Kisame mulai berdeham-deham sebelum ia berteriak.

"GEMBEEEL!

Terdengar sahutan dari dalam rumah, "Apa~?"

"Ada yang baru, nih~?"

"Apa tuh?" Sama—hanya suara yang terdengar tanpa satu sosok pun yang keluar menyambut.

"Tapi kamu keluar dulu, dong?"

"Bawakan dulu sejuta mawar kalau mau aku keluar."

Kisame _sweatdropped_.

"Err … aku nggak punya mawar. Mawarnya abis dibeli Marw*n. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku punya yang lebih bagus dari sekadar mawar," jawab Kisame dengan nada suara yang dibuat _unyu_ gimana gitu.

Menyerah, akhirnya Gembel pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kisame-_chaaan_!" sambut sang gadis yang memang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Gembel' tersebut. "Ada apa? Kok tumben datang ke sini?" tanya sang gadis lagi sambil kayang. Yah, Gembel sendiri adalah seorang gadis (kelewat) lincah yang hobi olahraga. Sebut saja olahraga macam kayang, kejang-kejang, menggelinjang, semua bisa dia lakukan dengan sempurna. Dan, oh! Jangan lupakan olahraga baru yang akhir-akhir ini dia sukai: pura-pura mati a.k.a _playing dead_.

"So-soalnya hari ini kan kamu ulang tahun," jawab Kisame sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya ke kiri dan kanan dalam pose (sok) imut. "Tadinya aku mau SMS, tapi nggak punya pulsa. Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, kalau punya pulsa dan sekadar SMS, kan nggak romantis. Akhirnya, setelah aku konsultasi ama temen-teman aku, aku mutusin buat datengin kamu langsung, deh!"

"Aiiih! Senangnya! Terus, kamu bawa kado, dong, Cyin~?" tanya Gembel ngarep.

"Tentu, tentu! Sesuai yang aku bilang tadi. Aku bawain kamu sesuatu yang lebih indah dari mawar. Aku bahkan bawa kado juga dari temen-temen aku!"

"Eh, wow! Temen-temen lo asik ban-get, seeh?" Gembel makin sumringah. "Boleh aku buka sekarang?"

"Boleh, dooong!" ujar Kisame sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik hitam dan putih yang sedari tadi dia pegang di masing-masing tangannya.

Cekatan, Gembel pun langsung menyambarnya. Lalu, keduanya duduk begitu saja di atas tanah dan mulai membongkar isi kantung plastik tersebut. Gembel mengerjapkan matanya saat benda-benda yang disebut-sebut sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya sudah teronggok di tanah.

Nasi ketan—lumayan buat persediaan makan sehari-hari.

Dua buah piring—_well_, tahu aja mereka kalau Gembel sehari-hari makan pake daun.

Sepasang sumpit—asik! Gembel nggak perlu makan pake tangan _tok_ mulai saat ini.

_Shoyu_,_ wasabi_, garam, cuka—bumbu dapur! _Nice_!

Gelas dari tembikar—iiiih! _Unyu_, deh!

Sekotak teh—oh, yang iklannya itu ada dua ulet saling bilang 'susuk, susuk' (?) itu.

Lilin—buat _candle light dinner_ gitu. Bisa juga buat dijadiin penerangan di rumah (tapi kalau rumahnya dari jerami, yang ada jadi pertunjukan api unggun, 'kan?)

Talenan—makin komplit aja ini peralatan masak Gembel.

Dan terakhir … pisau?

"Wow! Hebat! Baru kali ini aku dapat hadiah ulang tahun sebanyak ini!" seru Gembel riang sambil memegang pisau yang tampak tajam. "Teman-teman Kisame-_chan_ pasti kaya-kaya, yah?"

Kaya dari mana? Mereka tinggal nyolong dari dapur markas, kok. _Ckckck_. Akatsuki memang kejam, teganya mereka mempermainkan seorang gadis polos (?) macam Gembel.

"Ahahaha. Nggak juga, kok," jawab Kisame sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan _salting_. Jujur, saat ini Kisame lagi gugup—sangat gugup. Bukan apa-apa, ya, tapi dia sedang menimbang-nimbang kapan saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan hadiah darinya sendiri. _Ohemjii_! Kisame _deg-deg_-an banget, tahu gak, sih, lo?

"Teruuuusss," ujar Gembel sambil menggelinjang (?), "hadiah dari Kisame-_chan_ mana?"

_Ini dia!_ batin Kisame. Dengan segera, ia pun berdiri. Kaku, ia menghadap ke arah Gembel yang hanya belum juga melepas pisau dari sebelah tangannya.

"Hadiah dariku…." Kisame menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak untuk memberikan efek dramatis.

Lalu—

_SREK!_

Kisame pun membuka jubahnya, Sodara-sodara! Apakah _penpik_ ini akan berakhir dengan _Rate_-M? Sayang sekali, _author_ masih terlalu polos untuk menulis _Rate_-M. Yak! Diperkenankan untuk menimpuk _author_ pake Itachi.

"Hadiahku adalah … aku!" Kisame berteriak dengan wajah yang udah mulai _blushing_. "Untukmu, Gembel, kuberikan hadiah berupa diriku yang nista ini!" Tentu semua adalah kalimat rancangan dari sang ketua yang entah kenapa identik dengan kata mesum. Jangan heran kalau rangkaian kalimatnya sangat _oh-tidak-Kisame-sekali_.

…

Atau itu masih Kisame sekali?

Apa pun, yang jelas, kata-kata Kisame langsung membuat Gembel mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan wajah polos. "Kau … menyerahkan … dirimu padaku?" tanyanya memastikan.

Kisame mengangguk cepat. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam jubahnya dalam posisi menarik ke arah yang berlawanan—hingga memperlihatkan dada birunya yang bidang dan perutnya yang … _heeem_ … berisi!

Gembel sesaat masih bergeming dengan mata yang menatap lurus pada Kisame. Sesaat kemudian, bola matanya pun bergerak meniti satu demi satu hadiah yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Terakhir, pandangannya pun bertumpu pada pisau dalam genggaman tangannya.

Gembel pun menyeringai.

"Kebetulan," ujar Gembel akhirnya sambil berdiri, "aku … sudah lama sekali nggak makan _sushi_ dan _sashimi_."

_DEG!_

"E-eh? Gembel-_chan_?"

"Nah, Kisame-_chan_," ujar Gembel sambil mendekat ke arah Kisame yang malah mundur karena ngeri dengan tatapan Gembel yang tiba-tiba berubah. Gadis itu bahkan menjilat pisaunya dalam tatapan yang sangat … err … _psycho_! "Mari kita mulai acara serah terima kado utama di hari ulang tahunku ini."

"Tu-tunggu! Ge-Gembel-_chan_?"

Gembel tidak mau menunggu.

Dan—

_UWAAAAAA_!

—jeritan menyayat hati yang terlontar dari mulut Kisame akan menjadi penutup kisah ini.

*****_Owari_ aja, deh!*****

* * *

Mwahahhaha! Fic ini itu sebenernya buat ultahnya wisecchi aka Mimi Mumu Memu aka Gembel. Suer, buatnya cuma dalam waktu 3 jam berkat ide yang datang dadakan. Jadi, kalau humor garing, OOC parah, alur _rush_, judul kagak nyambung, mohon dimaafkan. Yang penting kan akhirnya Kisame bisa bersatu ama Mimi (dalam perut Mimi). So, saya rasa ini termasuk _happy ending_ fanfic. Ya, gak, _minna_? *kedip-kedip*

Dan buat _minna-tachi_, saya tahu, sih, fanfic yang ini kayaknya cukup banyak kekurangan. Tapi yang jelas, semoga fic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

_Well_, langsung aja, silakan beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan minna-san tentang fic ini. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
